The present disclosure relates to an irrigation system and in particular to a low pressure irrigation system having an activator.
UK Patent Application 2187622, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes an irrigation system which includes a storage tank that receives a water supply from an inlet pipe and delivers under gravity flow a relatively low pressure water supply onwards to the system.
Spanish patent application ES2116820, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a control system which includes a valve at an inlet to a tank and a float that senses the level of liquid in the tank and affects the flow of liquid through the valve.
The flow of fluid in a low pressure irrigation system may be sensed by other means.